Harry Potter and the Power Unknown
by KuroitsukiNoMai
Summary: PRE HBP Harry is sent to a foreign school.but what happens when he is reported dead when the school is attacked?years later, the Light is losing badly to the Dark, and a strangely familiar man shows up..but who is the young woman that comes with? I DO NOT
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Harry stared at the old man in front of him with shock. Had he just said what Harry thought he said? Ron and Hermione sat frozen, and Ginny looked to be close to tears. The long silence was broken by Ron suddenly yelling, "WHAT THE…... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Hermione gasped looking scandalized that he was being so disrespectful in the presence of their Headmaster. She opened her mouth, looking ready to scold Ron for his behavior, when Professor Dumbledore spoke,

"I truly am sorry, but this is the only way that Harry will be safe." The twinkle in his eyes had dimmed somewhat, but he was still firm about what he had said. "Harry must go to a different school, I'm sorry, but it is safer for him." Ginny was now shaking her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. She seemed to be mumbling, "No, no."

Harry just sat through the whole talk, looking straight ahead, his eyes emotionless. "Harry…?" Hermione asked tentatively, when it became clear that he was way out of it. Everyone looked at him, and Ginny touched Harry's shoulder lightly.

It seemed as if he had not heard her, nor did he appear to have noticed the touch. He just continued to stare ahead. Then he said, in a quiet, emotionless voice, "Where am I going?"

His friends openly gaped at him, not believing that he was agreeing this quickly. Dumbledore sighed. "You will be going to Japan, and will be studying at a school called Meiji Academy of Magical Talent." Even as he said it, Dumbledore seemed to sadden, but he plowed on. "My friend, Himura Kenshin, is headmaster there. He will be good to you….." Albus trailed off, seeing that Harry was having an internal war with himself.

Suddenly, every piece of glass in the room exploded with a magnificent BOOM, showering them with hot shards. Everybody cringed and threw up their hands, attempting to block the barrage. The old Headmaster's eyes crinkled, he was smiling broadly. It seemed as if Harry had lost that war.

But the smile was soon lost, as Harry stood up, pushing his friend's hand away, his whole body radiating anger. His eyes sparked an unnatural emerald, lit with the internal fire of rage. "Why am I being sent to….Japan?" Harry spat out the words, his voice deadly quiet, which was even more frightening then what it would have been if he was yelling. "First you take Sirius away. Then you want to take me from my friends! What is your reason to take me from my friends?"

Dumbledore shivered at the boy's tone. On the surface, it was calm, emotionless. But underneath, it held so much venom, it was almost more than he could bear. He answered soothingly, "It is for your own safety, Harry. It will be safer there, as Kenshin is an admirable wizard, and swordsman, now that I think about it. You will learn more there than you will here, and it is **_safer_**."

The old man emphasized the last word, so as to impress the concept into the youth's mind. Harry just stared at him with a cold indifference.

"Tell me, then. How is it safer? How is it safer their with the _Himura_ guy, at this so called _Meiji _school, hmmm? Safer there than it is here with my friends, the Order, and** you**, hmmm? Is it? You know, I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

A long silence once again stretched in the room after that little speech, Harry glaring at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore looking at him sadly, in understanding.

"I know how you feel Harry," Dumbledore began in a soft, gentle voice, "and believe me, I know that it hurts. But, you must do this, for your safety, and for everyone else's. You will be protected there. You can find new friends, but still keep your old ones. You will learn new things there. The power you seek to kill Voldemort-" Ron, Ginny, and Hermione shuddered-"is there, and you will find it. You can send mail to your friends through me. I'm sure that you understand."

After a while, Harry icy demeanor lessened a bit. Harry stood for a moment longer, then sank into the couch. He looked so utterly helpless in that slumped position. Finally, he mumbled, "How long will I be staying…." He hesitated for a second, then plowed on, "at the Academy?"

Everyone seemed to relax now that Harry had calmed down, and Ginny returned her hand to Harry's shoulder. "Only for the summer, for your own safety. We have made arrangements. There will be a guard with you at the school, and all the students here will not know of this." Dumbledore sighed then. "It pains me greatly, but it is necessary."

Harry nodded slowly, then got out of his chair and stalked to the door, and then turned around and said coldly, "I'm sorry about the glass…" He turned around and walked out, leaving a handful of teenagers shocked, sad, and confused, and a certain old man, looking, if possible, somewhat amused.


	2. Chapter 2

Repercussions

_**Boy-Who-Lived Lives No More**_

_Early in the morning, on one August 24, the Meiji Academy of Magical Talent was found to be burned down to the ground. There were no survivors, though Headmaster Himura Kenshin, in his last dying breath, was able to say, "Protect Ha-", before he died from the deep puncture in his throat. Reporters couldn't make sense of it, except that he wanted to protect someone. _

_Unfortunately, Harry Potter, the "Chosen One", who was sent to the Meiji Academy, also perished in the fire. His body was found burnt near the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore has not been available for comment, but-_

The newspaper slipped out of numb fingers as Hermione went bone white. She started shaking violently. "No, no, no…" she mumbled, moving her head slowly from side to side. "No…."

Ron came up to her. "What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing a soothing hand in small circles on her back. In the months after Harry left, he had finally gotten up the courage to ask her on a date. Now, they were officially together.

Hermione wordlessly shoved the newspaper in front of his face. He paled drastically, and just sat there, staring. Suddenly, he pushed himself up, his whole body radiating anger.

Hermione looked fearful. "What are you doing?" she asked sharply. "Where are you going?" Ron made no move to answer, as he swiftly swept down the halls to the Headmaster's office.

When he got there, he curtly spoke the password (Dumbledore had deemed them responsible enough to know) and rushed up the stairs two at a time, with Hermione scampering behind.

Ron burst into the old man's study without so much as a knock, and started shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT, OLD MAN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Ron was breathing heavily as he finished his verbal assault, and shoved the newspaper article under Dumbledore's long, crooked nose.

Hermione watched as the old man's aged face saddened, and the twinkling of his eyes died down. "I know…" was the soft reply as the elderly man ran a hand over his face.

Ron's face grew even angrier at the soft statement. "YOU KNEW! SO WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Hermione considered scolding her boyfriend for such inflammatory language, but decided to hold herself in check to see what Dumbledore had to say.

Just then, Ginny Weasley burst in with tears in her eyes. "YOU BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM **_BACK_**!" She yelled, banging the desk as she stormed past Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore looked, if possible, even sadder at this. "……"

"SAY SOMETHING!" Ginny screamed. The tears ran even faster now, with rage burning in her eyes.

Dumbledore sighed softly. Then, "I can't…."

Everyone froze at that statement. Ginny panicked. "Of course you can! You have to! YOU HAVE TO!" Ron and Hermione watched her warily. She didn't even seem to notice she was there.

Dumbledore looked down, so that his eyes were out of view. "You have to accept that he wont come back…." Ginny stared at him, then broke down completely, sobbing loudly as she sank to the soft floor, and lay there, moaning and crying. Hermione quickly went to wrap her arms around the small girl, then glared at the old man sitting behind the desk.

Ron fell into a chair, staring blankly ahead. Some time passed like this. Finally, Ron said, "Let us join the Order." Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Your parents wouldn't let you. You have to take it up with them." Ron just glared at the old man.

"I don't care anymore, " he snapped. "Just let us join the goddamn Order!" Hermione and Ginny, who quickly dried her tears, stood up and stepped on either side of him, backing him up, and nodding.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "we have to join the Order now." Ginny nodded.

"We need to take active participation in this war." Ginny's voice was firm, and her eyes blazed with fire. "We have to. We can't just sit around while everyone gets hurt."

Dumbledore regarded them for a moment, then, nodding his head, he stated, "I think that it would be best. However, you may only help on weekends. We don't want people getting suspicious." When they all agreed, Dumbledore pulled out a smooth, flawless crystal. "To join the Order, you must swear and oath, and put your hand on the indentation."

He turned it around, so that they could see a small hollow on the side of the stone. "The oath is, 'I swear to never betray this Order. I will pledge myself to its cause, and no other. I will work for the benefit of the Light, and the protection of the people. This I promise, this I will uphold.'"

All three of the students nodded, and Ron stepped forward confidently. Placing his right hand in the groove, he firmly stated the oath, and stepped back. The gem flashed a bright gold for an instant. Nodding approvingly, Dumbledore then proffered the gem to the other two.

After Ginny was sworn in, they all stood next to each other and stayed that way for a while. Something _felt_ different between them now, as if a certain aspect of themselves had changed. They had just entered into a world that they had never been in before, but they were determined to survive in it.

Just then, the door once again blasted open, as a very rumpled-looking Malfoy stumbled in, gasping. "Professor Dumbledore…." he started to say, then trailed off as he realized what company he was in. He looked back at the professor, and saw a large gemstone on the table in front of him.

Looking at the three other students with obvious dislike, though not as much as usual, he turned to the Headmaster and said in a low voice, "Um…can I talk to you….._alone_?" He stressed the last word, looking pointedly at the other three students.

Dumbledore looked amused. "Whatever you can say in front of me, you can say in front of them," he stated calmly, earning a confused look from the blonde.

"O-okay." Malfoy cleared his throat. "I-I….. I want to join your Order!" He voiced his request in such a rush, that to the other teens, it sounded like a mess of garbled words. Dumbledore, however, understood them.

"And what is your reason for wanting to join the Light?" he asked mildly, as the other three gasped.

All at once, the three started talking. "What the"-"You can't be"-"Why would he"

Dumbledore watched with interest as Malfoy looked uncomfortably at them, seeming saddened at their distrust, but hiding it well. Dumbledore decided to let the pale boy talk, and quickly quieted the trio with a sharp, "Quiet! Let the boy talk!"

Malfoy took a deep breath, then said in a low monotone, "I have decided to join the Order of the Phoenix, for reasons that I wish to keep to myself until I wish to share. All I will say is **_I do not want to be my father!_**" The last words were bitter and cold, but with a dreadful conviction. "I want to fight Voldemort-" he spat out the name-"and burn his flesh in a cauldron of boiling pitch!"

Everyone was shocked at the tone of his voice as he talked about destroying who all of them thought was his master. Malfoy's mercury eyes were cold, but the other four could still see the anger and vengeance that shined through.

Ron's voice broke the silence. "What about your father? Well? Why don't y-"

His protests died down as the blonde paled drastically and turned his way, anger seeping through his every movement, and cringed. "Don't you dare speak of that _thing_ as my father. Don't you ever dare, Weasley. I'm going to make this clear right now:_ the monster is NOT MY FATHER_!" His voice was dangerously soft, like a snake's hiss. Hermione and Ron shivered, but Ginny's eyes widened in realization.

Turning back to the Headmaster, Malfoy questioned in a cold voice, "So, will you let me join?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly as he brought up the crystal, and told the boy what to say and do. Placing his hand in the impression, Malfoy said the oath, staring straight into Ron's eyes challengingly as he spoke.

Finishing the oath, he stepped back, and the crystal flashed a bright gold light for the fourth time that morning. It's a good thing today is Sunday, or they would all have been in trouble by now.

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction, then the crystal vanished as he waved his wand. "Now, I'm sure you are all very busy. If I am not very much mistaken, you sixth years have a six foot long transfiguration essay due Monday." He winked suggestively, then smiled as they all rushed out of his office to get rid of work for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! i really am new to this, and i am so happy that people respond! if you have any criticism whatsoever, please feel free to speak out(with reviews of course), and try to suggest something to fix it! Any help would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks again to reviewers! Enjoy!

War

Albus sighed as he swirled the Pensieve, banishing the memory that he had just reviewed. It had been three years since he had sent Harry to Japan, and all had seemed to be going well after he was sent. But, disaster struck. Around 5 months after Harry had left; the school was burned down in a surprise attack by hundreds of Death Eaters, and Professor Himura had been killed by Voldemort himself, as he had been as much of a pain as Dumbledore. Unfortunately, no one had survived, and both Harry and his guard had perished. Three years since he had allowed underage wizards to join the Order, though they were hardly underage now.

Albus sighed yet again. The Light had been faring badly with skirmishes with the Dark, lately. With the news of the "Chosen One's" death, the people had given up hope, save for a select few. The Order of the Phoenix was still going, but with the people losing faith, there wasn't much they could do.

Running his hands over his face, Albus started to prepare to go to bed (AN even he has to sleep! Hehe). It was nearly 2 AM, and he hadn't slept for days. Suddenly, Professor Snape bounded into his office, and gasped,

"Death Eater attack….there here." All time seemed to stop for a while, then with a flurry of movement, the old Headmaster swiftly stood up, and followed Snape out of the office.

"Where?" he asked, hurrying out of Hogwarts boundaries.

"The Ministry of Magic, Albus. They are planning to override the Ministry!" Albus paled. The Ministry was weak now, as they had just suffered from a quick, brutal attack only days before. There would not be enough Aurors to fight back.

"Order members are already there?" Albus asked sharply. Snape nodded. "Good." They had now reached the edge of the anti-apparation wards, and they quickly Apparated to the Ministry. They landed in the middle of a wide clearing in front of the Ministry and……

What greeted them was absolute chaos. Curses were flying everywhere, flashes of red, blue, green, gold, and every other color imaginable sped past their ears as they quickly stepped into the fight. Hundreds of Death Eaters shot curse after curse, deadly curses, almost always an Unforgivable.

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy were all fighting bravely in the middle of the chaos. They were all turning into a fine wizard, especially Draco, and for the Light. Albus had no doubt that they were holding their own in the battle. After all, they were top Aurors.



Hours passed. The Light was faring badly against the massive waves of cloaked Death Eaters. As most were injured, they did not have any reinforcements, while the Death Eaters were ready with fresh fighters for every one that went down. It seemed hopeless.

So Dumbledore thought as he fought the forty or so Death Eaters that were pressing in on him. Though he took out foe after foe, a new one just seemed to replace the one that fell. They were rapidly gaining ground on the old wizard, for not even he could defeat that many Death Eaters.

One of the masked figures managed to sneak up on him, as he was fighting about thirty more single-handedly. The Death Eater raised its wand, ready to strike down the leader of the light, when Dumbledore suddenly turned around. Seeing the man, he cried, "_Stupefy!" _The basic charm held so much power that the follower was thrown halfway across the battlefield, knocking into another clump of Death Eaters.

Turning around to face the tide of dark figures once again, he realized that the only thing the Light could do, with the Death Eaters pressing in on all sides, was to blast as many of them away as they could, and run. He shook off the thought, his everlasting optimism kicking in. They could win this, they** _could_**! He knew it!

Suddenly, another of the cloaked figures rushed up to him as he was fighting a mob of unruly Death Eaters. Powerless to stop the oncoming figure, handicapped as he was by his many wounds and the black men pressing in on all sides, he merely watched in horror as the tall figure pointed his wand and started to say, "_Avada Ke-_"

His curse was cut short as a white blade protruded from his stomach. Blood pulled on the already stained snow as he grunted, then slid off as the blade was pulled out. Standing in the Death Eater's place was a figure cloaked in light blue, hood pulled over its face, carrying a sword that was pulsing with raw magic, the sword tip bloody. Inclining its head politely, it whirled off in a flash of blue, sword gleaming red as it cut down man after man, staining its robe and everything around it.

Albus stared for a little while longer, then, with an incredible speed that a man of his age shouldn't have, whipped up his wand, muttered, "_Solaro maxivo_", blasted a dozen cloaked figures with a wave of pure gold fire, freeing himself from there oppression.

Looking around, he felt a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach. The Light was losing tremendously to the Dark, no matter how hard they tried. He shook his head, finally unable to see the bright side to this situation. However, he fought on, though in vain.

ya, i know, kinda short! next chapter, i will try to make it longer! Now, with that said, there's only one other thing...

REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A Turn in Events

The battle raged on, until the snow on the field was bloody and stained, and everyone was exhausted, and barely able to cast the spells needed to stay alive.

Dumbledore could find no good to all of this. His side was fighting, and losing. Many were dead, and even more, wounded. Though, he did see a slight shift in the balance of power after the blue-cloaked figure's appearance. Death Eaters were dying of mysterious causes, such as burning to death, from a fire that no one could see, though he was black and shriveled by the time he was dead. Or being struck by lightning from the sky, when there was no thunder to be heard, and the sky was clear. All in all, it was rather disturbing, but Dumbledore welcomed it. Anything to help them win.

However, their streak of good luck did not last. Though the mysterious deaths continued, the Aurors available and the Order members were all becoming too tired to fight back, and they were slowly but surely falling prey to hexes and Unforgivables from the Dark. Dumbledore himself was only a little better than the rest of his comrades, though still having the strength to fight, he was wounded in more than several places, and some were too deep to be healed easily.

Just as Dumbledore started to lose hope, there was a loud shout from the middle of the field. It sounded like someone chanting, "_Glacious maximus!_" to him. Suddenly, the Death Eater before him started to freeze over with a cracking sound. Within a second, the whole Dark army was frozen, captured in their last poses.

Albus stumbled out of the frozen pack, and gasped as he saw, floating in midair, the cloaked figure that had saved him, though its sword was gone. It was glowing with a bright blue-white aura, its hands were raised high above its head, and it seemed to be chanting under its breath. As its chanting continued, the ice continued to grow in strength, and it began to glow brighter and brighter, until Dumbledore was seriously considering covering his eyes, as so many around him were doing. But, no. He wanted to see what would happen.

Then the blue figure was joined by a figure cloaked in green that appeared out of nowhere, and floated to it. As the green-clad figure neared the blue one, there was and almighty flash of bright blue-white, and the blue-clad figure brought its hands down in a savage motion.

CRACK!

Albus stared in disbelief as a fissure appeared in the giant block of ice that was covering the army, splitting it into two neat halves. As the glowing blue figure sank towards the ground, the green one waved its hand firmly, and a chunk of earth rose up to catch the falling figure before it could hit the ground.

After making sure that its comrade was safe, the green-clad figure started to get rid of the ice. As it pointed with its first finger at the ice, a green fireball jumped from the finger, melting a good section of the big block. Dumbledore stared in shock at the mystifying person, stunned by its skillful display of wandless magic.

As the mysterious savior continued melting section after section of hard, cold ice, the blue figure wearily got up, and rose towards its companion. It (the blue one) started getting rid of the ice, but in a less docile manner that its partner was. Holding out its hand, the strange figure started blowing up the frost as powerful beams of destructive lightning left its finger, lanced through the air, and reached its target in less than a second every time.

Dumbledore stared with awe as the frosty mound was disintegrated within seconds. The Order and the Aurors were milling around and whispering things that sounded like, "Impossible, that's impossible." Dumbledore, however, knew better than anyone that everything is possible.

As the figures floated down toward the field, landing with a crunch on shards of ice, the Aurors and the Order rushed forward, wands at the ready, in case these new arrivals meant them any harm. Dumbledore doubted they would hurt the people that they had just saved, but, as the saying goes, better safe than sorry.

As they reached the figures, Ron suddenly appeared with a loud crack, helping Hermione stand, as she fell. A second later Draco appeared, with a slightly softer crack than Ron, with Ginny leaning on him for support. At the old man's questioning glance, Draco explained tightly, "The girl's got hurt badly, so we ordered them to Apparate out of the battle. They were a bit far away, and we decided we needed to come here as quickly as possible, so…." He let his voice trail off.

Dumbledore inspected the teens. Hermione was sporting a deep gash on her leg, probably from a powerful cutting curse. Ron had a cut on his face and leg, and one of his arms seemed to be fractured. Draco had a shallow wound on his neck, and multiple scraped along his body, not to mention the deep gash that stretched from his thigh to his ankle. They, however, weren't the main problem. Ginny had a long cut that extended from her right shoulder to her left hip, and was barely conscious. He nodded, then promised that he would get Madame Pomfrey right after they sorted out who the strangers were.

Nodding, the four teens looked at the mysterious figures. The blue one seemed to be tired, and was leaning on the taller, green-clad figure for support.

"Mad-eye" Moody stepped up, flanked by Tonks and Kingsley. "Who are you?" he asked roughly, in a scratchy voice. "What is your purpose here?"

The two figures looked at each other. They seemed to have reached and agreement because they both nodded and faced the Aurors once again. The green-clad figure stepped forward and proceeded to lower its hood.

"I think that our intentions were clear enough… Long time no see, Mad-eye."


	5. Chapter 5

Familiar Faces

Everyone froze, and stared at the unmasked man before them. He had long black hair, that was tied in a ponytail in the back, though bangs still hanged down, and brilliant green eyes that seemed to be lit with fire. But most importantly, a small, lightning bolt scar on his forehead stood out in the pale skin.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione screamed at once, shock still plain on their faces, but now happiness was there, too. Ginny's head snapped up, then sagged as she lost the strength to stay conscious. Draco stayed silent, but just watched Harry with surprise and…. Hope? The other witches and wizards there were still staring at Harry with wide eyes.

Then Snape barked, "Stay back! He's an imposter! Harry's dead!" This seemed to stir everyone up, as they started whispering in hushed voices.

"That IS Harry!" the blue-clad figure said unexpectedly. "Ask him any question about his life, he'll know!" Her voice was quiet, but it easily permeated the still air. Now everyone was eyeing the blue figure suspiciously, too.

Snape's eyes challenged Harry. "Fine," he yelled back. Turning to Remus Lupin, he said, "Will you ask him a question for me?"

Remus seemed to think for a while, then he inquired, "How did Sirius Black communicate with James Potter when they were alive, and apart?" Though he had a saddened expression, he was confident that the "imposter" would not get it right.

"A two-way mirror was used to communicate with my dad," came the soft reply. Remus' eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

Snape's eyes widened before saying, "It's a Death Eater! Peter! I-" He was cut short by Tonks telling him softly,

"Severus, don't push it. I have every confidence that this _is_ Harry. Now," her soft voice rose so that everyone could hear, "the question is, _who is the person you're with, Harry?_"

Harry was silent for a while. Then he sighed, and nodded. The blue figure stepped up to his side and pulled of the hood.

A gasp ran through the gathered people as the hood lowered to reveal a beautiful face framed by bangs that curved around her face, even though her hair was tied in a low ponytail. Bangs shadowed her eyes at first, but then she lifted her face. Beautiful, crystalline blue eyes looked coolly at the crowd before her. She was as pale as the moon, with hair as dark as night. Soft, full lips and a sculpted nose added to her feminine beauty. She looked about the same age as Harry. (A/N ya, ya, i know, sorta like tomoe, for people who read RK, but she's different, you'll see)

Dumbledore stepped forward then, eyes wide, as he bowed to the woman. The people in the crowd were surprised; they had never seen their leader bow to anyone. The woman graciously bowed back, murmuring, "Dumbledore-san", then lifted her head and asked Harry in a teasing voice,

"Shouldn't you introduce me, or must I introduce myself?" A hint of playfulness seeped into her words, and her eyes sparked mischievously.

Harry grinned. "I think that you can manage to introduce yourself, ne?" The woman mock glared at him, then turned to the crowd and stated,

"My name is Himura Namiko, in the traditional Japanese way, so my first name is Namiko." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all widened their eyes at the statement, as they remembered the odd last name. "….I was the guard ordered to protect Harry in Japan."

Someone shouted, "Do you not protect him anymore?"

Namiko grinned ruefully. "Nah, he doesn't need my help." Dumbledore raised his eyes at the young woman's words, but thought nothing of it.

Namiko then noticed the wounded around her, and shook her head. "I know that I am partly to blame, but, honestly, don't you people treat your wounded after a battle?" Shaking her head, she swept toward Ginny, her robes trailing behind her in the dust. Harry watched Namiko go in amusement, then turned his attention toward Dumbledore.

Harry smiled slightly. "So, Professor, fill me in. Draco is on our side now, ne?" Dumbledore nodded. Harry turned to Draco, and bowed slightly, a wry smile on his lips. The pale boy seemed surprised at the gesture. "I respect your decision. Most would have gone to Voldemort," Harry explained, noting Draco's surprise.

Harry nodded politely to everyone there, then said, "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts then?" He smiled and waved, then disappeared as fire surrounded him.

Everyone just stood there, the significance of the recent events finally starting to dawn upon them, when Namiko said in a clear voice, "Ginny and Hermione are all healed, including any small scrapes Draco and Ron had." They all looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked, a bit amused by their stares. ". Harry talked about them enough that I feel as if I knew them personally. Not everyone heals with incantations and wands."Smirking slightly, she moved onto Tonks, held her hand over the slash on her arm, and a bright blue light shone. Then, the wound vanished, like it had never been there. Tonks gasped. "How can you-how…" she seemed at a loss for words.

Namiko smiled secretively. Her eyes sparked as she said cryptically, "The power of Blood is a strange thing…." Trailing off, she proceeded to heal everyone else.

Within minutes, everybody was healed except for those who had particularly bad wounds.Namiko decided to wait for Madame Pomfrey to come.

Harry returned with Madame Pomfrey a few seconds later. Madame Pomfrey was spluttering something about apparation ward, but Harry just grinned and pushed her forward, towards the badly wounded. As she saw the wounds, she immediately stopped spluttering and started healing there wounds.

REVIEW REPLIES!

ERevel: Thanks! I know that everything is happening a bit quick! don't worry, i'll slow down a bit, but i had to give the story a start, right? i'll try to update at least weekly, k? during summer maybe daily!

ffacowgirl: well...you'll just have to wait and see...MUAHAHAHAHA!

flower123: won't say your right, won't say your wrong! updates are comin up!

harry-an-ginny: thanks! i really hoped that it was good at least to some when i started righting it!

angelkat2502: expect quick updates for the next two chapters or so! oh, and i might do some revises in the near future so...

shewdanceswithdragons: thanks! i will try to update and write quickly! however...about the next five chapters...i've only got up to six right now...well, no guarantees! hehe

momocolady: thanks! will update again soon!

Speedy Gonzales: I will try, and Thanks!

robster639: thanks!

Prisoner No. 4257: read on to find more! thanks!

Skullera: Thank You!

A Death Grip On Yesterday: Thanks! He goes to Tokyo!

Kei Ikari: Thanks! Im going to update quickly for the next few chapters... -

Ramo: Thanks for the observation! i will try to keep it out of the corny section -

e: k...i take it that you like it, then?

harryfan2008: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate that! UPDATES COMING SOON!

HerFathersJoy: Thanks! Expect the unexpected...

Ms Unique: thank you! love your screen name, by the way..-

Thank you to all who reviewed! I never expected to get so many on my first fic! Ja ne!

iceprincess421


	6. AN

**Author's Note**

**Look, i know that i'm not supposed to do this, and i know that your probably disappointed that this isn't a chapter, but i just needed to tell any of my faithful readers that the next few chapters may be a bit delayed. don't get the wrong idea, i'm still keeping this fanfic, its just that school has been so hectic lately! what between my science projects, two english projects, one history project that my teachers piled on us for the end of the year farewell, everything has just been so hectic! i hope that this little preview will satisfy you for the time being, and hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon! **

**Enjoy!**

**_"Hey, where's Namiko?" Harry asked as he played wizard's chess with Ron for the fifth time, and lost badly."I remember her at lunch, then she saidshe had to leave..." he trailed off, and looked at the wall, thinking. _**

**_Ginny made adistracted shrug, her focus more on her game of exploding snap withDraco. Ron just shrugged, and continued to work out his strategy to beat Harry. Hermione however, lifted her head out of her book and looked thoughtful. _**

**_"I remember her saying thatthe whole morning was wasted and that she needed to...blow off some steam?" Hermione's voice was quizzical at the end. Harry's eyes widened as he realized where she was. He nodded his thanks and got up. _**

**_"I'm going to go get her now," he announced. "If any of you want to come, you can." With that, he walked away. The four teensstill in the room exchanged a look, then hurried after Harry to see what was going on with Namiko. _**

**_Harry exited Hogwarts and led them to the school grounds. Walking toward a dense pack of trees, he confidently stepped into the darrk forest. Ron looked uncomfortable, but walked in anyway, astep behindDracoand Ginny. Hermione stopped short. _**

**_"Ron! Ginny,Draco, you can't go in there!" she cried. "It's the Forbidden Forest! It's loaded with tons of dangerous creatures!" Now, she had Harry's attention, too. _**

**_"Come on!" Harry said. "The forest isn't that bad once you get to know the animals! Besides, if you want to see nasty, you need to go the forest off the edge of Meiji!" He beckoned to them with one hand. "You're safe with me! Come on!" _**

**_They reluctantly followed the dark-haired teen into the dark forest and deep into its shadowy paths. As Harry led them deeper and deeper into the darkness, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started to get a bit fidgety. Draco stared resolutely ahead, though his step was a bit unsure. _**

**_Finally, they arrived in a bright clearing in the middle of the forest. As they looked around for the source of the light, they saw Namiko, with her katana out, practicing her swordsmanship. Above her was a ball of golden light that lit up the clearing like the sun. Harry grinned and Namiko as she lowered her sword after a particularly complex sequence of attacks. _**

**_Namiko grinned back. "Care to join me?" she asked in a relaxed tone. "It gets quite boring by myself. No one to test against, if you get my meaning." Harry smirked, and got into ready stance in the middled of the clearing. Namiko nodded approvingly and got into the same one. _**

**_Minutes passed, as the two combatants circled each other, looking for flaws in their stances. Suddenly they flew ateach other..._**

**I think that i'll leave you there for now! I'll try to update soon, k! And i will reply to your reviews**

**iceprincess421**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! me again! I just wanted to thank all my readers for waiting for this chapter, and to warn you that though this only took a day, the rest might take a lot longer because of some added tests on top of all my projects! I will try to keep updating at least weekly, as i have said before. and i really am trying to make the chapters longer, but i think that i do better at lots of shorter chapters, like in Forgetting Ginny Weasley (raemie, that storie rocks!),instead of a few REALLY long ones! hehe

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Old Friends and Training

When Harry woke up, he was surprised to find himself in the empty Common Room. Blinking groggily, he reached for his glasses, which he had set on the table, and realized that Namiko was probably already awake.

Harry sighed and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky; it was around noon, by Harry's reckoning. Harry was surprised; he had been more tired than he thought.

So they were finally back. Back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore, war, and most importantly _Voldemort_. In Japan it had been so easy to forget his worries. No one there knew of Voldemort except those select few who were friends with Dumbledore.

Harry sighed and walked over to the fireplace. He walked over to the fire and stared into its depths. They were lucky that it was summer right now, so no students would be around.

He sighed once again and stood up, as Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Namiko walked in. Ginny giggled and said, "Well, sleeping beauty is finally awake. Namiko looked at Harry with an amused expression on her face.

She smirked. "Well, not even back for a day, and you're already getting talked down by a girl." She wagged a finger at him, then giggled.

Harry just grumbled and looked away. "Anyway," Ginny began, "we really came here to tell you that lunch is almost over, so if you want to eat…" She trailed off as Harry said a word she didn't recognize rather vehemently, and Namiko laughed.

Harry shot out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall, with a group off laughing teens trailing behind him. As he entered the room, Dumbledore stood up, smiling.

"Ahh, Harry, so pleased you could join us!" Snape snickered. Harry shot him a mild glare and stalked to the Gryffindor table, where he sat down. Food instantly appeared in front of him.

Dumbledore continued, "We-that is, the staff- decided it would be best if you met our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He gestured at a woman with long, dark black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, with bangs that hung in front of her startling sapphire eyes. She was a beautiful woman, blessed with a curvy body and an angled face, like an elf. Dark blue-black eyes stared at Harry, as if evaluating his appearance.

"I am pleased to introduce you to my old friend and colleague, Sagara Amaya ( A/N: couldn't think of a last name…. so I… borrowed one of watsuki).

Namiko's eyes widened at the name, and she sprinted across the room, and stopped in front of the professor. She studied the older woman intensely for a second, as Professor Sagara calmly stared back. Finally, Namiko took a deep breath, and yelled in a booming voice, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS! LEAVING WITHOUT TELLIING OTOU-SAN OR ME!"

Ginny, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and all the other teachers(with the exception of Dumbledore) gaped openly at the petite girl who was now scolding the older woman in Japanese. Harry's eyes widened momentarily, but after a certain phrase, he burst out laughing. Draco just barely managed to hear the words, "Just like the Rooster-head!" being choked out, before gales of laughter once again dominated.

As Harry ate his lunch, Namiko suddenly got up from where she was sitting, and smiled at everyone as they all looked at her in confusion. She merely said, "I need to be somewhere right now. Ja ne.."

She walked away, and Harry shrugged and continued eating. After lunch, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Dropping into chairs by the fireplace, they spent quite a while just talking. Talking about where Harry had been, what he had done, the news of Voldemort, how the Light was faring, and other nonsense things.

After they had exhausted the topics of discussion, Hermione pulled out a book and began to read. Ron and Harry decided on a game of chess(Ron won, obviously), and Ginny and Draco started playing exploding snap.

After a while Harry noticed something that seemed to disturb him.

"Hey, where's Namiko?" Harry asked as he played wizard's chess with Ron for the fifth time, and lost badly. "I remember her at lunch, then she said she had to leave..." he trailed off, and looked at the wall, thinking.

Ginny made a distracted shrug, her focus more on her game of exploding snap with Draco. Ron just shrugged, and continued to work out his strategy to beat Harry. Hermione however, lifted her head out of her book and looked thoughtful.

"I remember her saying that the whole morning was wasted and that she needed to...blow off some steam?" Hermione's voice was quizzical at the end. Harry's eyes widened as he realized where she was. He nodded his thanks and got up.

"I'm going to go get her now," he announced. "If any of you want to come, you can." With that, he walked away. The four teensstill in the room exchanged a look, then hurried after Harry to see what was going on with Namiko.

Harry exited Hogwarts and led them to the school grounds. Walking toward a dense pack of trees, he confidently stepped into the darrk forest. Ron looked uncomfortable, but walked in anyway, a step behind Draco and Ginny. Hermione stopped short.

"Ron! Ginny, Draco, you can't go in there!" she cried. "It's the Forbidden Forest! It's loaded with tons of dangerous creatures!" Now, she had Harry's attention, too.

"Come on!" Harry said. "The forest isn't that bad once you get to know the animals! Besides, if you want to see nasty, you need to go the forest off the edge of Meiji!" He beckoned to them with one hand. "You're safe with me! Come on!"

They reluctantly followed the dark-haired teen into the dark forest and deep into its shadowy paths. As Harry led them deeper and deeper into the darkness, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started to get a bit fidgety. Draco stared resolutely ahead, though his step was a bit unsure.

Finally, they arrived in a bright clearing in the middle of the forest. As they looked around for the source of the light, they saw Namiko, with her katana out, practicing her swordsmanship. Above her was a ball of golden light that lit up the clearing like the sun. Harry grinned and Namiko as she lowered her sword after a particularly complex sequence of attacks.

Namiko grinned back. "Care to join me?" she asked in a relaxed tone. "It gets quite boring by myself. No one to test against, if you get my meaning." Harry smirked, and got into ready stance in the middled of the clearing. Namiko nodded approvingly and got into the same one.

Minutes passed, as the two combatants circled each other, looking for flaws in their stances. Suddenly they flew at each other.

Harry's black sword clashed against Namiko's beautiful white one. A metallic sound rang through the air as the young woman and man struck at each other again and again.

The battle was long and it was a beautiful sight to see. Harry and Namiko battled each other with practiced grace, though everyone there could easily see that Namiko could beat Harry easily. She just played with him so he could learn more. And by the frustrated look on Harry's face, he knew it.

Finally Namiko executed a complicated move, and jumped over his head, hovering a good ten feet in the air before doing two front flips and landing with her back facing Harry's. Twisting around with inhuman speed, she flicked her white blade up to Harry's unprotected neck.

"Dead," she pronounced quietly. Harry stood there, breathing hard for a few moments. He was drenched with sweat and he panted heavily. They had been sparing for more than half and hour now, and he was _tired._ Then Namiko lowered her sword and turned her back on him, walking away while sheathing her sword.

A ripple of air was seen going toward her, and she casually leaned to one side to avoid it. It raced through the air, and hit the tree beyond her, creating a resounding crack as it split.

She turned around. Harry was standing there, palm raised, with a teasing smile on his face. "Care to duel?" he asked easily, as he lowered his hand. Namiko grinned evilly.

"Sure…" she whispered slyly. Without warning, a bolt of pale blue lightning raced through the air toward Harry. His eyes widened momentarily, then he retaliated with a hard-packed clump of dirt, which absorbed the lightning, and blew apart. As the dust cleared, Harry fired a long rope of fire at Namiko. Namiko doused it with a jet of ice-cold water, and it froze, and fell to the ground with a hard thump.

They continued like this for a few minutes, controlling water, air, earth, ice, fire, and lightning in ways that Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny had never even dared to dream possible. Fire that only burned certain things, and passed through others like a ghost. Ice that twisted and turned, and attacked something over and over again, like a wolf. Earth that sprouted tentacles that slapped at anything that it deemed an enemy, which happened to be Namiko.

They stared in awe as their friends hacked away at each other with powerful elemental attacks that only grew in strength and complexity.

Suddenly, Namiko seemed to reach deep inside of herself, and a dark wave of overpowering night flooded the clearing, extinguishing the ball of light. Everything went pitch black, so that almost everyone their was groping around like blind people.

The darkness retreated sharply as a blast of green fire chased it away. It cleared to show Harry on the ground with Namiko's palm pressed flat agaist his chest. Harry himself was the wielder of the green fire; it was flickering on his upraised palm.

He let it disappear as Namiko pushed harder. Sighing, he lowered his hands in surrender. Namiko to lowered her hands and straightened up, offering a hand to Harry. He took it and pulled himself up, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

The sound of applause rang through the clearing. Namiko and Harry turned in surprise to find that they had gathered an audience during the session. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Bill and Charlie (who had just arrived at Hogwarts to find them all rushing toward the forest), the Weasley twins (who were grinning fit to split there face open), Remus, Tonks, and Mad-eye, along with Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly as he waved them over. Everyone else simply looked stunned. Never before had they seen a magical or physical display such as that! (A/N that's right, they arrived during the swords duel) The enormity of their power had just struck the onlookers, and they were _shocked_.

Ron, being Ron, was sputtering incoherently. Finally, he managed, "What-when-where-" He finally just settled for the easiest one and uttered, "How?"

Harry answered quietly. "Like I told you before, I've been training…." Namiko nodded.

Then Ron faced her. "And you! That was amazing! Where did you learn to move that fast? Or to do all those cool moves! We were only under the dark blanket for less then a second, but you had already traveled halfway across the clearing to Harry!"

Namiko blushed and said, "I have…had…a good teacher……" not even Ron missed the sad look in her eye. He nodded, and fell silent.

An uncomfortable silence followed until Dumbledore said gently, "Why don't we all go inside? Its been almost two hours since lunch, and there is going to be an Order meeting in the Great Hall in about 30 minutes…." He left that hanging, and turning, beckoned for them to follow him. He led the group out of the forest and disappeared.

Harry looked at Namiko in amusement for a second, before kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled sweetly, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry settled an arm on her shoulders and they walked out from the leafy ceiling.

* * *

Reviews! 

Kei Ikari: Yes i can! Thank you so much!

Beth5572: Thank you!

flower123: I know school is very hectic! But now i'm back! bit delayed though...still

momocolady: Thanks!

luvbooks: i'm glad that people like it! thanks! i'm also glad that other people like books alot too!

xcb: thanks!

SpellMasters: Thanks alot! i will try, k!

If i missed any please feel free to tell me, and i will reply to them next chapter!

iceprincess


	8. Chapter 7

Unveiling to the Public

Harry and Namiko trailed behind the group of people in front of them as they enjoyed each other's presence. Harry always felt calm around Namiko. She gave off an air of peace and contentment (unless angered or in battle) that soothed Harry no matter what. He breathed in deeply. She smelled of white plum.

As they reached the Great Hall of the magnificent castle, Harry let go of Namiko and stood up straighter. The Order was already there. Apparently, they were all very eager to know what all the news was about, as most of the ones already there had been hurt badly and sent to St. Mungo's before the identity of the "mysterious people" was revealed.

Dumbledore walked to the teacher's table in the Great Hall, along with all the other higher Order members (a.k.a. McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco). The rest of the members all took the seats that had been left empty for them. Harry and Namiko walked behind Draco with emotionless faces and took to standing behind Dumbledore. Harry was impressed. The Order had grown to at least triple its size when it started.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as all eyes turned to him and the two teens that stood in the shadow behind him. "Welcome, once again, my fellow Order members. As you all should know already, this meeting was called to reveal some very important news. For years we have struggled with little hope against the Dark. Now, our Light has returned, and Hope has been restored!" He beckoned to Harry, and he stepped forward, brushing Namiko's lips lightly before going.

Standing next to Dumbledore, he stared right back at the people who were so openly gaping at him. Though his appearance was quite different than how it was three years ago, he was still easily recognizable by everyone, as his pictures were all over the Daily Prophet the day he "died".

A hushed silence had fallen over the crowd of people in front of him, as Dumbledore once again cleared his throat. "Now, as you can see, this is a very important man in front of you now. He may be one of our only hopes to win this war, and kill Voldemort forever. Now if anyone has any questions for Harry, you may-"

"Who is the other person you were with?" the question came from a young member, who seemed only about 23 years old.

Namiko confidently stepped up next to Harry, and a wave of hushed whispers assaulted her ears. It was surprising enough that Harry had come back from the "dead", but now, he brings a girl, one who seems more fitting as a princess living in luxury than fighting.

Namiko looked at them coolly as the crowd stared at her, some with awe, some the hate, anger, and disappointment, that the person that they hoped would help shift the war in their favor more was a seemingly petite girl.

Harry glared at them all for doubting Namiko. Though they said nothing, their emotions rolled over Harry, courtesy of the Psyche gift. He sensed disbelief, disappointment, awe, but mostly- anger. Why they should be angry he had no idea, but they were.

One particularly bold man suddenly jumped up and shouted, "Albus, you said that these people would be helpful to us in the _war_. Granted, Potter would help a lot, but the girl! I don't see how she could help! You dumped us a useless one!"

Murmurs of agreement swept through the room at his words. Namiko grew stony. She spoke in a deadly calm voice. "You doubt me, do you?" The halls were silent at her words. There was an unspoken dread in her voice, and they shivered.

"You doubt me. Would you like to put those doubts to a test?" The same man glared at her and confidently stated,

"Fine! You'll just humiliate yourself! There's no way a frail creature like you could do any harm!" Harry seethed at the disrespectful tone the man said these words in, but he know that Namiko could handle it better then he could, and that she was the one that had to do it.

Namiko raised a hand, and pointed at the man. A bolt of lightning surged from her hand to the man's face, only to stop short a centimeter from his nose, quivering. The man himself spat on the ground. "Just an old magician trick!"

Namiko stayed calm as she flicked her wrist up, and the lightning flew at the ceiling and exploded. Still with an impassive face, she raised both hands, and an almighty gust of wind blew through the hall, blowing people and chairs over. By now, most were convinced that she was pretty good.

But she kept on going, her eyes still on the frozen man. Literally. The man was now blue and shivering, as ice formed around his body, encasing him in a cocoon of frozen blue mass. Everyone watched as his body was slowly covered with icy frost…. Then they would see no more. Everything around them went dark and cold. A gusty wind blew through the room again, though not as powerful as the last one.

This went on for a few more minutes. Then they could see again. They blinked and looked around squinting in the light after that total darkness. Only Harry seemed to not be affected by this display of power. He walked up to Namiko and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Dumbledore looked amused by their actions, but continued with the meeting.

"Okay, now that you are all fully convinced that they are worthy, we have some more important matters to deal with. Voldemort has gathered followers up to the ten thousands. We will have to deal with the new recruits as quickly as possible, and maybe revert them to our side, as they are probably not yet sure that what they do is the right thing. Does anyone have any suggestions for battle plans?"

Moody spoke up. "Someone should attack Malfoy Manor some time in the near future." He raised a gnarled finger and pointed at Harry, Namiko, and Draco. "And I think that only they could do it."

There was an instant uproar from Ron and Ginny, Hermione just sputtered incoherently, and everybody else was looking at Moody curiously. "Why do you say that?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Moody grinned slightly. "Well, if you're going to go to the Malfoy Manor, then you need someone who knows where they're going, because it is so huge. Malfoy fits that position. Harry has a right to go, considering that he is the only hope of winning, and he would be very effective at getting people out of tight spots with Apparation wards, seeing that he doesn't apparate."

Dumbledore looked at Moody expectantly for Namiko's reason, but when it was forthcoming, he asked, "And what of Namiko?"

At this point Moody looked like a cat that had just a caught a particularly juicy mouse. "Namiko has the means of being unseen without actually disappearing. She would be very efficient for spying on any Death Eaters, and hiding Harry and Draco if any Death Eaters appear, considering that she has the power over Darkness and Shadows." (A/N: Dumbledore told all of the high Order members about Harry's and Namiko's powers. )

Dumbledore nodded his agreement with Moody's logical plan, then turned to the three mentioned. "Will this be satisfactory for you?"

Harry and Draco merely nodded, but Namiko got a strangely hungry look in her eyes and a twisted smile before nodding as they disappeared just as quickly as they came. Most did not notice it, but Harry and the rest of the team did.

_Oh no, Namiko. Don't let it control you……_

**hey, guys, i am really sorry bout the late update. my parents grounded me from the computer because of a "big, important" piano test until today, so i hope that you understand why this chapter is so short. i just wanted to keep it going and expect a longer chapter next! **

**review replies for chapter 7!**

**Beth5572: hopefully you like this chapter, and thank you! **

**anon: thanks!**

**HerFathersJoy: oh, no...its not going to be HarryGinny, its HarryNamiko, DracoGinny, and RonHermione. Thank you for reviewing! whoops! sorry about the screw up! **

**flower123: yeah, i just wanted to have harry have someone that is kind and they really love each other...he's been through so much...and as the summary said, this is PreHBP, so the HarryGinny thing never happened...sorry to all the HG fans! **

**momocolady: thx! **


	9. Whoops!

**_haha, when i posted that chapter, i forgot to put in a disclaimer, so here goes! _**

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY, GINNY, DRACO, HERMIONE, DUMBLEDORE, MOODY, KINGSLEY, TONKS, SNAPE, MCGONAGALL...do you really want me to keep listing, cause i got a whole lot more! _**

**_ok, fine the official disclaimer:_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE REAL STORYLINE. THAT IS ALL J.K. ROWLINGS MARVELOUS WORK, AND I CANNOT HOPE TO COMPARE. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE NAMIKO AND MY STORYLINE. :) _**

**_there got that done with_**

**_sorry to all those disappointed readers who thought that this was a chapter_**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yo, thank you for waiting so long for this late update! i was really busy and i had this enormous writer's block! i'm really sorry! ohh, and i am working on a Naruto fic... haven't posted it yet... it's narutocentric, kinda... i just started it! **

**Reviews!**

**momocolady: thank you! **

**flower123: at first i thought that this was going to be a ginny/harry fic, but it would be too awkward... thank you for reviewing, and hope you like this chapter! **

**Butterfle: thank you! and i passed! i was taking level 9, though it was really hard, because the test i took goes off of stuff from a different course book than the one i used... **

**Beth5572: well, here it is! **

* * *

The Calm Before a Storm 

With that agreement, the meeting ended, and the Order Members were escorted to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, where they Apparated away. Harry and Namiko watched as they left, thinking of the mission that they had just agreed to.

Soon, only Dumbledore, the teachers, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Harry, and Namiko were left. Dumbledore cleared his throat, which effectively brought all attention to him. "Now, I think that some leisure time is in order. You may do whatever you want until dinner, and I expect you to be at the Great Hall on time. There are certain things that I wish to discuss with you, Draco, Harry and Namiko."

They all nodded, and one by one, they left, until Harry and Namiko were the only ones with Dumbledore. "Professor," Harry began, before Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Albus will be fine. I am no longer your professor, Harry." Harry nodded.

"Albus it is, then. Well, I was wondering, could we have that clearing in the forest… um… _modified_ for our training purposes?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What modifications do you have in mind?"

"Well…." Harry paused, then continued, "we would like to put up some wards around the clearing, so that anything we do won't effect anyone else on Hogwarts grounds. We will also need to put up spelled dummies and targets, so that they will withstand anything that we do to them. And we will need to put and enlargement charm on them."

Dumbledore was nodding. "Yes, that is reasonable. Very well, you may have these arrangements made. Do you need any help doing these tasks?"

This time Namiko answered. "Ah, no, I think that Harry and I have sufficient skills for this. Thank you for the offer, and thank you for agreeing," she said with respect. Then she continued, "If you two don't mind, I think that I will go start on it right now, so have a good day, and I will see you at dinner."

Dumbledore looked confused as she finished. "Dinner? Will it take that long for you to set up?"

Namiko laughed gently. "Oh, no, it is really very easy to set up. It's just, I think that Harry would want some time with his friends, and I won't want to be intruding. Bye, Dumbledore-san, Harry." She gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before bowing to Dumbledore and disappearing with a rush of cold wind.

Dumbledore looked at Harry rather oddly. "You got yourself a good one, young Harry. Make sure to keep it." And he left, leaving a gaping Harry in his wake.

Namiko walked to the clearing that she and Harry had designated as their training spot. She looked at it critically. _Needs to be bigger_ she thought, and she raised her hands. Blue light streamed off them and surrounded the clearing as she chanted under her breath. Suddenly, the clearing grew to about 3 times its original size! Namiko nodded in satisfaction and started creating dummies.

She started by summoning a few wood clones, which she instantly started enchanting to withstand fire, water, lightning, wind, and anything else that she might shoot at it. She also made Harry's clones, considering that he probably wouldn't want to do them today. He was probably going to spend the whole day with his friends. And she didn't want to waste time tomorrow.

The spelling of the dummies was a long and arduous task, including a variety of different spells that were of difficult caliber. Harry and Namiko would need strong spells to withstand their powers.

Once that process was finished, Namiko started to create a cleared area by first burning all of the grass. Putting out the fire with a stream of cold water, she surveyed here work. She now had ten dummies, five for Harry, five for her, and a cleared area of about 60 ft. in diameter.

Now she frowned. The hard part was next. Putting up wards around the whole area. (A/N: and this area is HUGE). She sighed, and walked to the middle of the clearing, where she sat down cross-legged. She closed her eyes and began to focus her pale blue power into a thick shield that spanned the whole area of the clearing.

She worked for many hours, skipping dinner. The wards slowly solidified into a substantial barrier to successfully block any attacks aimed at it. Yet Namiko continued to work, pushing the barrier into the ground to block any earthquakes, and thickening it even more.

Night fell and the surrounding area grew dark, but the area inside of the clearing was still bright, lighted by the sheet of power that glowed as it was being formed. By now Namiko was sweating profusely and the barrier was about 6 inches thick. A pounding suddenly interrupted her work.

Namiko slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Harry was standing there, pounding on the barrier with his fist, making it shake and tremor. Namiko stared at him, as he yelled, in a muffled tone, "Namiko, you forgot to program it so that it let's humans in!"

At first she didn't comprehend what he was saying. Then her eyes widened, and she smiled tiredly. "Gomen, gomen!" she yelled back as she once again was surrounded by her power, though it was substantially less than when she began. In fact, it was almost gone.

The barrier suddenly glowed a brilliant green, then to all senses seemingly disappeared. Harry walked in then. Namiko smiled sheepishly, and said, "Gomen, I guess I was going to do that at the end."

Harry looked at her with an amused smirk. "What were you trying to do, keep an elephant out?" Namiko mock glared at Harry and looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting.

Harry laughed and hugged her, setting his chin on top of her head. "So, were you?" he asked after a pause. Namiko slapped his arm.

"Of course not!" she said indignantly. "Would I do that?"

Harry looked at her slyly. "One can never tell what you would do next, Na-" he stopped talking as he saw Namiko's darkening face.

"Harry Potter…" she said dangerously as she brandished the sheath of her blue blade at him. "I'm going to give you a three second head start."

The next day Namiko woke just as the sun rose. Dumbledore had arranged for Harry to sleep in his old bed, considering that it was summer, and no one was here. Namiko was sleeping in the girl's dormitory. Apparently, Hermione and Ginny decided that they wanted to keep her company because they're sleeping there too.

Namiko stood up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned as she picked up her clothes and went into her bathroom to dress. She would take a shower after training.

She got out and looked at Hermione's and Ginny's sleeping forms. Sighing, she went down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. Exiting through the portrait of the Fat Lady, she quietly padded down to the first floor, and out of the castle. She reached the clearing in the Forbidden Forest and immediately started running laps around the edge of the clearing.

As she finished her 25th, and final, lap, she heard a soft chuckle. "Only you, Namiko, would get up at the very crack of dawn and train." Namiko looked up to see Harry stepping into the clearing wearing faded jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled.

Harry started to run his laps around the field as Namiko took out her twin swords and started going through her kata. (A/N: yes, I know that she was using one katana, or a Japanese long sword, in the battle, but I recently decided that twin short swords, or kodachis, would be better.)

Harry finished his laps and jogged to her. He was slightly out of breath. Taking out his single emerald katana, he said, "Are you warmed up?" Namiko nodded. "Well then, would you care to spar?" Namiko's mouth curled into a wicked grin then, and she got into a ready position. And the battle started.

The battle raged on and on, but in the end, Namiko still would not be denied. She casually flicked her wrist, and the katana in Harry's hands slipped out of his grip and flew to him. "Hey!" he called out, "no magic! This was a swords duel!" Namiko smirked.

"In a real battle, one must learn to use all of their resources and powers to win," she said sagely, and flickered to him, with her blade pressed against his throat. "Dead," she announced, before sheathing her swords and helping him up. Harry grinned as he took his sword and sheathed it.

"Well," Namiko said airily, "now that we have that out of our system, why don't we start practicing our… marksmanship."

Harry agreed, and they started lobbing all sorts of powerful elemental attacks at the targets, which miraculously were still standing when they were done.

Namiko wiped off some sweat from her brow, before turning to Harry. "Well, now that we've finished our morning training, how about we go get some breakfast?" Harry agreed wholeheartedly, and they walked to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Upon entering the hall, they saw that the only person there was Dumbledore, who was just striding into the Hall.

"Oh, good morning, Harry, Namiko," he said cheerfully, nodding to them. Namiko bowed and said, "Good morning, Dumbledore-san. I hope that you are doing well?"

Dumbledore nodded. "As a matter of fact, I have just been thinking about your ability to control Blood." Namiko's expression grew wary. "And, I have been wondering, if you could heal a person with the power of blood, why could you not also harm someone?"

Namiko looked confused. "No reason, I just never thought about it before, as I have my other elements for hurting and killing." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I believe you do, but using Blood for battle, and not just for healing would be very useful. Think about it." Now Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, I think that you will find that a certain redheaded mother has been very worried about you. You might want to go see her." Harry shrugged.

"She has nothing to be worried about. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." (Harry)

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, now I can honestly say that I tried to get you to visit her. Though you will visit her sometime, yes?" Harry hesitated, then nodded slightly. "Good. Now time for breakfast!"

Namiko shook her head helplessly at Dumbledore's carefree statement. _No matter how old he is, he is still the same old Dumbledore-san I knew when I was a kid._

About thirty minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny came in. Harry was surprised. It was only 8 o'clock. The Ron he knew before would never have waken up so early. And the suspicious thing was that he was looking alert and refreshed, not groggy like he did every morning when he was in school. _I guess things really have changed a lot in my absence_ he thought.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs, the six friends went outside, to the Quidditch pitch. As they walked there, they made small talk, commenting about the weather, and how everyone looked today. More than a few compliments headed towards Namiko, which she just brushed away by laughing and saying, "You are too kind."

However, when they reached the Quidditch pitch, the talk turned to serious matters. They talked of the war, and how the Light was faring. Of the most likely outcome that their little adventure to Malfoy Manor. And finally, there plans for said adventure.

Ron immediately took charge. "Now, the Malfoy Manor is huge. It has at least three floors, and many different bedrooms, kitchens, that sort of thing. What we need to be sure of is to not get lost in that horrible labyrinth, and to successfully make it to our designated location, which is at this point, the basement. Dumbledore and the Order have concluded that Malfoy would be hiding his fellow Death Eaters there, as he would not want any suspicious activity going on aboveground." Ron spoke with a confident voice, confirming that he had done this many of times.

They discussed a plan of action, what to do when they were in the Manor, what to avoid, and what to take from the Manor for later inspection. They discussed who would do what, based on their strong and weak points. They discussed where they should go, and what they should do once they were in it, with the aid of a large, spread out map of Malfoy Manor that Draco had provided them with.

Then a nagging question came to Harry's mind. "Why are you four going over this with us, but not the rest of the Order? I mean, don't they have people who are the head strategists?" Hermione, Ginny, and Draco looked at Harry with blank faces, while Ron said quietly,

"I am the head strategist for the Order. Ginny is most often used for infiltrating bases, as she is very quiet on her feet, and quite petite. Hermione is our equipment head, making all the spelled contraptions that protect and help us, though she is a strong fighter as well."

"And Draco?" Namiko asked quietly.

Ron turned to her. "Draco is second in command, next to only Dumbledore himself. He is a quick thinker and a powerful wizard. He is a good leader."

The news shocked Harry. For Ron to compliment him, either they had become very good friends, or Draco was really, **_really_ **good. Or both.

Ron looked at them gravely as his sister, his girlfriend, and his one-time rival nodded. There was and uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Ron's grave statement as he finished recording the planning, so that he could give it to Dumbledore.

**"We attack tonight." **

* * *


	11. Chapter 9

Malfoy Manor

Harry quietly followed Draco to the huge mansion. Namiko trailed behind, keeping guard in the back, should something happen. It was around 10:30. They were all dressed in black, though Draco was wearing black robes, and Harry and Namiko were wearing what they were wearing in the war, just in black and without the robes. Harry glanced at Draco as they wound their way through the dense forest. "Draco, are you sure this is the way in?"

Draco nodded. "This is the way in through a tunnel underground. It leads directly to one of the first floor's closets. When I lived here, all the Death Eater activity was in the basement, so they won't notice if we are in a closet on the first floor. But be quiet. The tunnel drills just next to the basement wall, and they might hear you if you make a loud sound."

Harry nodded. Namiko had offered to just Port them in, but Draco had adamantly refused, saying that the wards placed around the house would be tripped, and would alert the DE's of their arrival. So now, they were forced to crawl through a dirty tunnel, and into a closet.

Draco led them to the base of a tree with confident steps. He deftly stepped to it and tapped an upraised root five times with his wand. The tree disappeared, revealing a deep hole with a ladder going down it. "This is the escape hatch, and our ticket in. My Great-great Grandmother built this, so that the Malfoy family could escape if they were attacked. Come on now, follow me."

Draco went in first, as he was the only one who knew the way. Harry went next. Namiko brought up the rear, and snapped her fingers as she went in. The tree reappeared above her. She smirked. It was a rather simple illusion.

Draco led them through winding passageways for what seemed like ours. Namiko produced a bright white ball of light to float above them and light their path. They walked… and walked…

Draco suddenly raised a hand. "Stop here," he whispered silently. They were right in front of a ladder that seemed to stretch endlessly up. "This is the longest ladder in the route, and the last. This ladder leads up through the tunnel, right by the basement. Be very quiet. Oh, and go all the way to the top, don't go on any of the side paths. Those lead to… other rooms. I'll go first. Follow me closely."

Draco nimbly started to climb up the stairs. Harry followed him, with Namiko once again bringing up the rear. They climbed for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was only about thirty minutes. Draco stopped at the top of the ladder and put his hands to the ceiling. He pushed, and a section of it disappeared, as if it was never their.

He put his fingers to his lips to indicate that they needed to be silent, and climbed through the hole. As Namiko and Harry climbed in, they saw that it was a rather large closet. Draco motioned for Namiko and Harry to get closer so that he wouldn't have to talk as loud.

"Ok, here's the thing. We are on the first floor, in a closet close to the kitchen. We need to get to the basement without being seen, and then we must have a means to walk freely. I suggest that we attack some Death Eaters and take their robes and masks. No one will be suspicious because there are tons of new recruits that are no older than 20."

Namiko and Harry nodded their agreement and Draco started to head out. Namiko stopped him with a light touch. "Don't," she whispered. "I can take us their without having any problems." Draco hesitated for a moment, then stepped back. Namiko closed her eyes in concentration, and they melded into the shadows.

They swiftly ran across the halls, concealed by darkness. Draco suddenly stopped and pointed to a slightly upraised section of the floor. "The entrance to the basement is here," he said, not bothering to lower his voice. When in the shadows, you were not heard or seen, no matter how loud you are.

Harry quickly went over and tried to open it. It didn't budge. Draco furrowed his brows. "That's odd," he mused. "I suppose Lucius put up a password entrance spell." Harry grinned savagely.

"Hey, Draco," he asked casually, "is the floor made of wood." Draco nodded, looking slightly wary. "Good."

Harry pressed his hands to the floor and pushed. There was a slight pause, then the chunk of floor that covered the stairs to the basement disappeared. Harry smirked slightly then walked down the stairs. Namiko and Draco followed.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco's raised hand stopped them. That and the fact that there was a Death Eater meeting that had just finished, and all of the Death Eaters were streaming toward the stairs. Namiko hissed and quickly pulled them back, so that they were once again hidden in the shadows.

Finally, only four Death Eaters were left. They patiently waited for them to approach. Harry could feel Namiko quivering with anticipation. He could only hope that she didn't give in to her past. She used to be a hitokiri, an assassin, but then she quit. But still, every once in a while, her assassin nature comes out.

As the Death Eaters approached, Namiko suddenly jumped at them. A small dagger appeared in her hand as she neared one. Harry and Draco watched as she deftly slit the neck of one of the Death Eaters with inhuman speed.

As she finished, Harry and Draco decided to join the fray. Draco quickly disarmed one with a simple spell, then knocked him out with a well placed punch. Harry went all physical as he tripped his opponent then sent a roundhouse kick towards his head. It connected, and he went down like a stone. The last Death Eater quickly trained his wand on them. He seemed a bit more experienced. Harry also realized that their little fight might have drawn attention, so he quickly sealed the door shut.

The remaining Death Eater snarled as Harry did this and launched himself at them. Before any of them could even react, Namiko was in front of them with her dagger through the man's gut. "A little slow, are we?" she asked in a menacing whisper. Then she slid the dagger at and gazed at the man dispassionately. She smirked at the man, then brought the blade up to her lips as her tongue flicked out. The steel was stained red with blood.

Draco had hurriedly started to put on the Death Eater robes, and Harry soon followed. Namiko paused for a bit, before pulling on a robe as her bloody blade disappeared.

When they were all satisfied that they looked like convincing Death Eaters (should someone return to the basement), they continued deeper into the room and found that their were documents and potions everywhere. Namiko went to study a document as Harry and Draco were trying to identify potions. She quickly scanned the parchment, then stopped as her eyes rested on two words: "siege" and "Hogwarts". She quickly went back to the beginning of the page. It seemed to be a letter to Lucius.

**_"I am becoming impatient Lucius. You really ought to hurry up if you wish to live. You are behind. You are trying my patience. I will send you three battalions of my followers for the attack on Wednesday. Do not fail me." _**

Namiko's eyes widened as she read this. She quickly reread it… and read it again. "Harry, Draco!" she hissed in surprise. They looked up from their task of collecting potion samples. "Come over hear quickly!"

They rushed over and noticed the document she was reading. They read it hurriedly, then froze. "Attack… on Hogwarts… Wednesday…" Draco muttered, still in shock.

Harry protested rebelliously. "They wouldn't do that! They lost so many in that battle just a few days ago!" Namiko shook her head furiously.

"I bet Voldemort only put his lower followers into that battle, mixed with only a few of his best! So he still has a whole army of his best Death Eaters to lay siege on Hogwarts! Plus most of our fighters are weak or injured right now!" Draco's eyes widened as the significance of this attack took hold in his mind.

He suddenly slammed his fist into the desk, cursing up a storm. "Shit!" he exclaimed after he had calmed down some. "We have to get back. I think that we got enough information. We have to start preparing for the attack!"

Namiko nodded her understanding and left the parchment on the desk before grasping the boys' arms and pulling them into the shadows. They raced toward the closet they had entered from, when suddenly Namiko let out a strangled cry and her spell faded.

All three suddenly became visible, and as they turned, they could see Lucius with a total of 25 Death Eaters behind him. "Ahh, Draco," he drawled with a sneer, "come give your father a warm welcome." Draco spat on the floor before the tall blonde.

Lucius shook his head. "Hardly a way to greet someone as powerful and important as me, Draco. Apparently, your manners have not improved." Then he turned to the other two. Namiko was plucking out a dagger from her arm.

"Ahh, the famous Harry Potter," he sneered delicately. "You have returned. And now you shall die." As if on cue, the Death Eaters behind Blonde Senior started attacking. (**A/N: sorry, couldn't resist calling Lucius that…)** Harry gave a feral grin before burning a DE with green flames. Then he started engaging the Death Eaters in hand to hand combat. Namiko joined in with a wild look in her eyes as she slashed any Death Eaters within reach with her two short kodachis. (Japanese short swords). In no time, the lowly Death Eaters were either too hurt to fight or dead. Namiko stood with blood dripping off her blades. Harry started cracking his knuckles ominously.

Lucius chuckled darkly. "You have indeed improved. But you cannot withstand the power of the Dark Lord!" Suddenly, Lucius was engulfed in black flames. When the flames disappeared, Lucius seemed… different. There was an evil black aura around him now. He raised his wand and all three of them were pushed back as a mighty gust of wind assaulted them. Lucius chuckled again as they picked themselves up. "Meet the might of the Dark Lord and his Dark Apostles!"

They all winced as Lucius started firing a flurry of deadly curses at them. Harry, Draco, and Namiko were narrowly dodging them, but if this kept up, they would be killed. Harry decided to try the head on approach and tackled Lucius, only to be thrown into the wall and electrocuted by a barrier. He got up painfully, then fell into a ready position.

Lucius laughed again, "My power is absolute! No one can stand in my way, for I have the power of the Dark Lord himself!" Draco growled and charged at the elder blonde, then at the last second, he fired a dangerous Bone-Breaker curse. The curse passed through the barrier and struck the "Dark Apostle" on the leg.

Lucius didn't even stop to acknowledge his wound. Draco, Harry, and Namiko soon saw why. The wound was already healed! Namiko cursed fit to make even the most seasoned guard blush, and yelled, "Regeneration spell! It instantly heals small wounds, but takes more time to heal larger ones. We just need to wound him enough so that we can escape. At this time there is no way for us to defeat him!"

Draco looked at her desperately. "How are we supposed to do that!" Harry also looked at Namiko. She grinned savagely.

"Leave that to me." She charged forward, and a long whip appeared in her hand. She lashed out with the whip, but the whip just bounced back off of the barrier. Lucius shook his head, laughing at her.

"That won't work, little gi-" he cut off abruptly as his barrier started to freeze over. Namiko tapped it lightly with a finger and it shattered.

"Whip of the Ice Goddess," she said carelessly. Lucius grew livid with rage. He charged. Namiko smirked and took out her two swords. "It's been a long time since I've tasted human blood," she purred mockingly, licking her blades. Draco stared as she engaged the Apostle in a swords duel.

Harry in the meantime was shaking his head with wide eyes. He quickly pulled his katana (Japanese long sword) from its sheath on his back. This battle needed to stop before Namiko killed Lucius, but most likely the other way around.

Namiko was actually faring quite well in the battle. Lucius was obviously not an expert swordsman, and she quickly disarmed him. Lucius growled and hit her with a powerful blast of wind. "Oh," he said mockingly, "did I forget to tell you? All 14 of us control elements. Two of each of the seven basic elements. Did I forget to mention that?" Namiko growled, then launched a flurry of ice shards at the smirking man before her. Lucius blew them away with some difficulty, but then got hit with a huge fireball. He turned toward Harry, who had launched it.

Draco suddenly fired off two Bone-Breaking curses, and Bludgeoning curse. The Bludgeoning curse hit his chest, and the other two hit his legs, knocking him to the floor. As they hit him, Lucius howled, and glared at all three of them. Suddenly, Namiko appeared behind him. "Which way you looking at?" she asked coldly. Then she struck his head with the palm of her hand. He dropped like a sack. She smirked coldly and lifted her twin blades. "Die!" she hissed, and brought the swords down.

Blood splattered everywhere. Draco stared in shock at the blades protruding from flesh.

Harry looked up at Namiko with the blades caught between his two palms. Namiko looked at Harry with emotionless eyes. "Why are you protecting him, Harry?" she asked coldly. Harry shook his head.

"You will not kill anyone yet. Wait until Wednesday." Namiko looked like she was about to argue, but Harry swiftly stood up and tapped the back of her neck. She went down. Harry caught her as she fell.

Draco rushed up. "Is she ok? Harry, what did you do that for?" he asked a tad bit angrily. Harry just smiled and pointed at her. She was already waking up. She looked at Harry and smiled.

"Thanks," she said gratefully and got up. "What?" she asked, looking at Draco, who was staring at her oddly. "Aren't we leaving now?" Draco just shook his head and led them to the closet. Coincidentally, Lucius had attacked them a few yards away from the closet. Harry, Namiko, and Draco quickly climbed down the ladder and ran out of the tunnels. Then they proceeded to rush to Hogwarts in the semi-darkness, where the only light was the moon.

* * *

**just to all of my readers, i am really glad that you waited for this chapter to come up! i know that i have not been updating all that quickly, and i would just like to thank all of you for sticking with me! **

**Alright, i suppose i should respond to reviews now! **

_**Kyntor, chapter 2: **thank you for reviewing! i know that malfoy IS grossly out of character, but since i have gotten so far into the story, i won't change it, or my plot. also, you will see in later chapters that most of the people have the same traits! _

_**Kyntor, chapter 1: **harry is complaining because he didn't really trust all of the people in that school, and he didn't want to leave his friends, cause he was going to go to the burrow, ya know... _

_**flower123, chapter 10: **thank you for reviewing! sorry if i disappointed you in this chapter! if you have any complaints, feel free to tell me, and i will try to add that advice into my upcoming chapters! _

_**darkcelestial20, chapter 10: **ya, i've always wanted to write a fic where draco is a good guy! thank you for you compliment! _

_**TxA-GunFighter, chapter 1: **thank you for reviewing! and thank you for your compliment on chapter 1! _

_**Beth5572, chapter 9: **thank you! hope that you liked this chapter! _

_**momocolady, chapter 6: **thank you! oh... why do i have a feeling i've already replied to this? _

_**luvbooks, chapter 6:** thank you for reviewing! i hope you found this chapter enjoyable! _

_**xcb, chapter 5: **thanks! _

**ok, if i missed any reviews, or if i already replied to a review that i replied to this time, please let me know! **

**until next time! **

** Korihime (iceprincess421) **


	12. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, though i wish i did! harry potter is all JK Rowlings, though Namiko is mine! Enjoy the chapter! _**

* * *

Preparations

Dumbledore looked grave. "Tell me again what you read," he commanded. Namiko nodded and started to explain all that she had gathered.

"The Death Eaters are planning to attack on Wednesday night, which would be tomorrow. They apparently have many remaining forces ready for battle. My guess would be that they used all of their weaker forces, but in greater numbers, at the battle a few days ago." Dumbledore nodded.

They were all gathered in the Headmaster's office. Draco, Harry, and Namiko had just arrived back at Hogwarts and they had immediately rushed to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed deep in thought. When the silence had stretched to about three minutes, Harry said, "Sir… I thought that you may want to know something else." When Dumbledore did not respond, he took a deep breath and said, "Voldemort has started to make incarnations of himself." _That_ got Dumbledore's attention.

"What?" he asked sharply, looking sternly at Harry. "How is that possible?" Draco interjected.

"It is true, sir. Voldemort has been taking all the members of his Inner Circle and infusing them with his own power. We met one last night..." Draco faltered for a moment, then continued on strongly, "Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. He looked suddenly quite old. "Do any of you know anything about their powers?" There was a long silence. Finally Namiko decided to speak up.

"Well… Otou-san (father) did say something about a spell… sort of like a soul transfer spell, but instead it transfers power." When Namiko saw that everyone was listening intently, she sighed, then continued, "This spell is ancient magic, and very powerful. What happens is that you pick any container for this power. It can be a living thing or an inanimate thing. What happens is that you transfer a section of your power into this container. What most do is they create one and recuperate, then they create another." Dumbledore nodded. It made sense.

"The incarnation of the creator has the power of the creator inside of them, how much depends on how much the creator put in. A living being can use this power at will, but they are bound to their creator, and can only follow him. If he dies, they die.

The actual ritual is quite simple. The creator created a cut anywhere on the incarnation-to-be's body. Then he puts a cut on his own body. Put these two cuts together and say the spell." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. Draco and Harry however looked merely intrigued by it.

"What's the spell?" Harry asked. Namiko chanted it as if she had memorized it by heart. _"Spirits of Heaven, Spirits of Hell, pay heed to my call; my wish is clear, make it true; bind this one to me, body and all."_ Once again silence swallowed the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and asked, "How many are their?" Draco answered this time.

"Lucius said that there were 14 of them, two of each element: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Darkness, Light. They are also powered by their master's power, meaning that their magical knowledge and capacity are much higher. Also, they seem to have healing abilities." Dumbledore paled a bit, then sighed and shook his head.

Then he said, "We need to gather the Order of Phoenix and speak with them. Phineas!" The Portrait of Sirius's ancestor woke up. "Go to your painting in the Headquarter's and call for anyone that could be there. Tell them to come to gather in the meeting room immediately. I will be there as soon as possible." Phineas nodded and disappeared from his painting. Then Dumbledore turned to the three before him. "Now for a way to contact the Order members that are still in the Ministry…" he trailed off.

Harry thought for a while. "I can make messengers," he spoke quietly. Dumbledore looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Messengers," he explained, "are what I used to communicate with Namiko and Kenshin-sensei. Mine are usually made of fire, and when they reach the person it is sent to, it turns into a letter with whatever I wanted to tell them." He snapped his fingers. A mini phoenix made of fire appeared. "Now, how many Order members are in the Ministry?"

Dumbledore seemed to think for a while. "There are about 35." Harry raised his eyebrow. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "After your show at the Ministry when you were 15, Ministry workers seemed much more eager to join." Harry gave a snort of derisive laughter before turning serious again.

Harry started creating the messengers. Namiko decided to help by creating icy fox messengers. The other two watched this with interest, and within the span of thirty seconds they were done. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, we must go to Headquarters." The next words were spoken to Harry and Namiko. "It will let only me and Draco in, but you have different means of getting in, don't you? If you will…" He Apparated silently. After a while Draco followed with a small pop. Harry and Namiko sighed and disappeared with their separate teleportation abilities.

When the four appeared in the meeting room in Headquarters, they were instantly assaulted with a barrage of questions from various order members. Harry was getting increasingly frustrated, as was Draco, and Namiko. Dumbledore was looking calmly at the crowd. Harry had finally had enough.

He raised his hands to the ceiling and there were three large booms as small streams of fire shot up and exploded. That got everyone's attention fast. Harry raised his voice and yelled, "All of your questions will be answered in the meeting! We have decided to wait until the members from the Ministry arrive!"

As if on cue, there were multiple cracks, and said people appeared. They were surrounded by the messengers, though to the rest of the Order, they looked like they were surrounded by blue and red spirits. Harry and Namiko snapped their fingers and the messengers vanished. The Order members quickly seated themselves and waited for the announcement.

Dumbledore stood up gravely. He spoke in a clear, serious voice. "As you all know, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" Draco cringed "and Ms. Namiko all went to Malfoy Manor yesterday night." Someone called out, "More like a few hours ago!" The rest of the Order agreed; though it was an over statement, it was still only about 6 in the morning.

A quick look from Dumbledore silenced the man. Dumbledore continued, "While they were in the Manor, they discovered some rather disturbing news." He gazed at them all gravely, before announcing in a serious tone, "Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts tomorrow night."

Instant pandemonium broke out as the cursed words left his mouth. The Order members all started talking at once, and the noise level rose to almost insufferable heights.

Namiko twitched in agitation. Here they were, trying to tell them important news, and the fools had the guile to blabber on in front of them! She started to get increasingly impatient, until finally she raised her voice and shouted in a magnificent crescendo, **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MORONS!" **

Everyone shut up and stared at Namiko in awe. She was seething, breathing heavily and glaring at everyone. She kept her voice loud, though a tad bit lower than before, "You all need to just shut up and listen to what we have to say!" Harry shook his head. He was glad he hadn't done anything to invoke Namiko's wrath. Yet.

Namiko continued. "If you could all find the authenticity to actually listen to the whole announcement, you might learn something new! Now LISTEN!" She casually turned to Dumbledore. "I do believe they are all yours now, Dumbledore-san." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Then he turned to address the waiting crowd.

"Thank you for your time. I would like all of you, for the time being to move to Hogwarts for safety and preparation. Also, take all of the wounded with you." Surprise ran through the group at that. "We have a means to heal them in the time span we have before the war starts. I have decided that we will talk about a proper strategy at Hogwarts. Hurry!"

The Order, though still in shock, hurried to obey. They all started rushing toward the Apparation point, which was the attic. As the flurry of activity continued, McGonagall hurried up to the old Headmaster and the six teens that had stayed behind. She opened her mouth as she neared, but Dumbledore shook his head slightly, and said, "Wait until we are back at Hogwarts."

He nodded to Harry and Namiko, and they held out their hands. When the two professors and the other four teens hesitated, Harry sighed in exasperation. "We're taking you back! The Apparation point must be overrun by now, and we need to get back quickly." They all immediately understood and grabbed onto them without a moments hesitation. There was a great uproarious fire and a mighty gust of wind, and they all vanished.

They all appeared in Dumbledore's office a few seconds later. Dumbledore calmly strode to his desk and sat, looking expectantly at the ruffled Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall sat down in a chair, and Harry and Namiko were forced to summon two more chairs, as there were only two chairs in the room.

McGonagall kicked off the questioning right off the bat by asking, "Why did you want to bring the wounded here? Poppy wont be able to heal all of those people! It would be impossible, and we need her for healing people during the war, too!"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly at that. "You forget, Minerva, that we have Namiko and Harry here now. Namiko can heal the people very quickly, as Blood is one of the spirits that she earned favor with. And Harry can also help." Harry looked surprised. "You can help, Harry. Namiko will need all the strength she can get, but so will you. I have decided that you should split the burden of healing all of the wounded equally. Harry will supply half the power needed, while Namiko will supply the other half."

The small group in front of him was satisfied with the plan. However, Draco spoke up. "Sir, should Ron and Hermione start thinking of a strategy of defense?" Dumbledore considered Draco briefly.

"I think that you should all help in healing right now. We have Rejuvenation potions if need be. I know that you all know at least a few minor healing spells, and I believe Miss Weasley knows a few of the more powerful ones as well." Draco nodded and left to go get the other three.

Dumbledore turned to Namiko and Harry. "If there are no more inquiries, why don't you two go to the Hospital Wing. I am sure that at least a few wounded have arrived." Namiko nodded and prepared to leave, but stopped short when she heard Harry ask,

"Sir, where is Amaya-sensei?" Namiko's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten about Amaya? Dumbledore smiled as if he had been expecting the question.

"Amaya is currently in Japan, but I have sent her a message of our attack, and she says that she will be with us once her treaty talks with the Japanese Ministry are finished." They both nodded their satisfaction and disappeared. Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "I need you, Minerva, to help get all of the women and children situated in safe places. I suggest that you use the Chamber of Secrets to your advantage." McGonagall nodded and also left. Dumbledore sighed and got up. He would also assist the healing effort.

Namiko wiped some sweat off her brow. She had been there for at least two hours, healing all of the wounded who came there way. Madame Pomfrey also helped, along with Harry. Dumbledore was also there, helping with the healing. But simply put, mending bone and magically sewing skin back together took time.

She was sitting in a chair while healing a Ministry Auror. She thought that after the battle she had healed most of them, but apparently she was wrong. She stood up as she finished and slowly walked up to Madame Pomfrey, who was conversing in low tones with Dumbledore.

When she reached the Medi-witch, she asked, "Are there any others that need healing now, Pomfrey-san?" Madame Pomfrey looked at her and smiled slightly. "No, thank you, child," she replied, with a grateful tone. "You have done more than your share of work today." Namiko thanked her and bowed to them both before leaving for the Draco's office (he's DADA teacher). When she reached the closed door of the office, she heard voices conversing from the opposite side. She smiled slightly and pushed open the door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were all sitting around a low circular desk poring over detailed map of Hogwarts grounds. Red, blue, green, and yellow stars and dots were spread out on the map. Ron noticed Namiko first and beckoned her over.

She complied with his gesture and gracefully sat down on the floor like everyone else. She looked at the map and dots quizzically. "Anyone care to explain?" she asked wryly.

Hermione smiled slightly and explained, "This is a map of Hogwarts grounds. These colored dots and stars represent different offensive and defensive groups. The Red are the 'Berserkers'. They will form the front line of the attack and they will be the ones with the most brute strength and weapons knowledge. Then the Green are the 'Mages'. They will be the most magically strong for offense. Those two are the main force. Yellow are the 'Defenders'. Blue are the 'Healers'."

Namiko studied the dots and stars. Red was mostly consisting of a few stars. As was yellow. Blue and green, however, were just a handful of dots. Hermione continued, "The stars are groups of as many people as you wish. Say the number and it will appear. Dots are individual people. Choose the amount of people you want."

Namiko nodded and started studying the map intently, just like everyone else. After a few moments of complete silence, she asked, "How many people are available?" Ginny was quick to answer. "We have about 200 people including Ministry officials." Namiko raised her eyes as Harry asked,

"Only that many? Surely we have more? Voldemort will be using three battalions, and I am sure that one has at least 150 people? We will be outnumbered 2 to 1!" Ginny shrugged. "It can't be helped," she said coolly.

Harry shook his head. Then he went to looking at the map. After a while, Ron spoke, "We have thought of at least a small outline of the plan. There will be the Berserkers in the front, though we are not sure of who the people will be. The Mages will be behind them. They are the ones that will meet the army head on. They are the offense, aiming to maim as many of those Death bastards as they can.

The yellow, or Defenders, will be directly protecting Hogwarts. They will be the ones aiming not to kill, but to keep the castle from being overrun. Hogwarts has great magical resources, and if Voldemort gets his hands on them, we will be doomed.

The Healers will be in the Entrace Hall, where there is a Medic center being set up. Wards will be placed around the area so that nobody with an evil intent will be able to get through. We were actually hoping you, Harry, and Namiko could help with that."

Harry nodded at this. "That is a good plan so far. However, if I may make a few changes. We should converge the Mages and Berserkers together into groups. Two Mages and two Berserkers. Have the two Berserkers in the front and back, and the two Mages on the sides. That way, we will have good physical combat to break Death Eaters should they be two close for spells, and good long range as well." They all nodded, seeing the wisdom of this choice.

Namiko spoke up. "Also, if someone is hurt in the offensive, and they cannot Apparate themselves, the opposite wizard must Apparate them. For example, if the Berserker is hurt, have the Mage Apparate them, so that there is still one of each force present. If one of them Apparates, and there are three left, have the two of the same force stay in the same position, while the one moves to go in between the two."

The others once again all nodded, knowing that it was a good idea. They spent the rest of the hour doing some fine tuning. They were at a loss for who should do what, but then they decided to just ask the Order members where they thought that would best serve. By 10 that morning, they had the plan ready.

Ron looked at the crowd gathered before him and his friends. He raised his voice so that all in the Great Hall could her him say, "We have decided for a plan of defense, also, a plan of attack." He waved his wand and summoned an enlarged projection of their map. It was large enough that everyone in the Hall could clearly see.

Ron started to explain the plan. Hermione and Ginny occasionally popped in to elaborate more on certain subjects. When he was finished, the Order members were just staring at him with what seemed like awe. He uneasily coughed a bit, then stepped back, allowing Draco to take over.

"We have decided that we will let you choose which group you will join, as you undoubtedly know more about yourselves than we do. So I will now give you a few minutes to decide which group you would be _most effective_ in. It might not be the group you like the most, but please play to your strengths. If any of us think that you are being placed in a group where you do not belong, we will have to come to a mutual agreement." He stepped down and as promised, there were a few minutes for the members to decide where they want to be in.

When three minutes had passed, Namiko stood up and addressed the crowd. "I will start with the Berserkers. Who believes they should be a Berserker?" About 1/6 of the people gathered raised their hands, including Remus and Hagrid. She nodded, and ordered, "All Berserkers will move to behind the Staff table now." They hastened to obey.

"Who believes they should be a Mage?" About 3/12 of the people raised their hands, including Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, and most of the staff at Hogwarts (other than Hagrid.). Most of the Ministry Aurors also raised their hands. She looked over the people and nodded her approval, then turned to her friends behind her. Hermione was frowning.

Hermione stared at a rather strapping young man that stood with a calm air. She said, "Aidrian, perhaps you would be better off as a Berserker?" The young man raised an eyebrow as Hermione continued, "I know for a fact that you have trained in hand-to-hand combat and you are above decent with swords. Your magic is also very good, but I think it will be better if you are with the Berserkers." Aidrian seemed to contemplate that for a bit, before smoothly walking toward the Berserker group. "I agree with you," he said easily.

Namiko nodded to Hermione, before turning to address the Mages. "Please stay in the middle of the Great Hall." They complied. Then Namiko spoke, "Would all those that would like to be Healers raise their hands."

About 1/12 of the people their raised their hands, including Madame Pomfrey. She nodded, and sent them away. Then she said, "The rest of you believe that you are Defenders, do you not?" They all nodded. Harry spoke up. I think that some of the Mages should go to the Defenders. For example, I know for a fact that Hermione has very powerful defensive spells, and I know that Professor Flitwik also is very skilled with defense. Perhaps you should choose a few people to migrate to the Defenders?" There were a few moments of conversing among the Mages, then a group of about 10 people went to the Defenders, Hermione included.

Harry nodded his satisfaction. Then he heard Ginny ask, "Which group will you be in?" They looked a bit surprised, then Namiko said, "Oh, yea, I forgot about us. Harry?" Harry grinned wolfishly. "I think we should be part of the Berserkers." Namiko nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more, Harry."

With that done, they went over the plan one more time. When they were sure that everyone knew where they were supposed to go, and what they were supposed to do, everyone was dismissed to have a bite to eat, and to get ready for the battle in whatever way they needed to.

By 5:20 PM they were all ready at their posts. Harry and Namiko were at the front of the Berserkers. The Defenders were spread out across the outer walls of Hogwarts. They had decided to split the Defenders into two groups. One was on the field with the rest of the army, standing with the lake behind them, and the other was directly protecting Hogwarts, and the lake was in front of them. The Healers were inside the castle, and the Mages and Berserkers were in front, ready to go.

They waited for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was only about half an hour. Around 6:15, they was a loud pop, followed by a dark figure appearing on the field. The loner was quickly followed by a huge wave of Death Eaters. The Light shifted into ready position. It had begun.

* * *

**hey1 thanks for waiting for this chapter! i hope that you enjoyed it! i believe that i have already replied to all reviews via the link on the review, so no need to do that! **

**also, i just want to announce that iwill be gone for five days starting saturday, so i probably won't get another chapter squeezed in by then! i'm going to Yosemite! **

**kisses, **

**korihime **


End file.
